The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and is applicable to a semiconductor integrated circuit device that drives a power semiconductor device, such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT).
An electric motor (a motor) is used as a power source of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), in which the electric motor is combined with an internal-combustion engine (a gasoline engine), or an electric vehicle (EV), for example. When the electric motor is driven, a power conversion device (an inverter) that performs DC to AC conversion is used for obtaining a predetermined torque and a predetermined power-supply frequency. In the inverter, a driving signal is controlled while a driving current of the motor is monitored by a current detector (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97812, for example).
In a case of detecting a normal current from the motor driving current of each phase by means of the current detector such as a transformer, and an A/D converter of a control circuit, for example, and using the normal current for motor-driving control, it is difficult to achieve high-speed processing because current detection requires a loop time in which an output voltage of the transformer is subjected to A/D conversion in the control circuit and the driving control is adjusted based on that result.
Other problems and novel features will become apparent from the description of this specification and the accompanying drawings.